Individuals in hotels, apartments, or cruise ships often desire relaxation on the balcony during pleasurable weather conditions. Many times the confines of the balcony will not permit the use of traditional footrests or ottomans because space is at a premium. Prior methods of providing footrests include the use of additional furniture and/or use of a railing itself. However, where space is at a premium, ottomans or ottoman-like furniture is not convenient. Moreover, users may be tempted to place their feet directly on a railing or handrail which may over time damage the handrail paint or structural integrity, making the handrail loose or wobbly.
By offering users a simple footrest without utilizing precious floor space, users will be able to enjoy greater relaxation year round. The embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of these and other drawbacks.